


Parking lot chat

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Post-Episode: s16e14 Once Upon a Tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 12:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Nick catches up with Ellie in the parking lot after the day is done.





	Parking lot chat

**Author's Note:**

> I have done a post-episode fic for every episode of season 16 so far and while there wasn't much I could write about for this episode Ellick wise, I didn't want to break my little streak so sorry it's short!

After everything was wrapped up, Ellie was walking across the parking lot to her truck wanting nothing more then soak in the bath. 

“Ellie!” 

She sighed hearing Nick's voice but kept walking knowing he'd catch up. 

“So uh-” She saw him smirk in the corner of her eye and almost groaned out loud. “McGee said girls don't really like the whole flexing thing but..you do don't you?”

Ellie said nothing as she looked forward, but the little twitch of her lips was all he needed.

“You pay attention when I flex too apparently.” He said, hinting towards her response earlier.

She bit the inside of her cheek feeling a little heat rise to her cheeks. “Don't let it get to your head, you're just obvious about it is all.”

Nick made a ‘hmm’ noise hinting he didn't believe her. “I'm sure.”

“Seriously Nick, what could you possibly want?” She stopped walking and looked at him. 

He shrugged his shoulders. “I'm bored.”

“We just got done with a case!”

“Yeah, and I'm bored.” He tossed an arm around her shoulders and directed her back in the direction of their cars. “Entertain me.”

“What?” She wrinkled her nose, not noticing Nick's little smile at the action. “I'm not doing anything but going home and taking a nice long bath.”

His eyes sparked and a grin formed. “Sounds good to me.”

Ellie stopped short. “You're  _ not _ joining!”

“Really? You didn't seem to mind that one night-”

“Nick!” She whisper shouted, glancing around to make sure there wasn't anyone around. “We agreed to not talk about that.”

“Aw come on Ellie, a little fun in the bath never-”

“Nick!” Ellie practically whined, giving him a smack. “Stop it!”

Nick looked at her and slowly smirked seeing the blush to her cheeks and the way she kept avoiding his eyes. He leaned in close. “You sure I can't join you?” 

Ellie bit her lip looking as if she was thinking about the offer.

Nick was honestly surprised when seconds later she was pulling him towards their cars. 

He grinned knowing soon he'd have a naked Ellie against him and this time, he wasn't letting her just ignore it after he left in the morning.

Breakfast in bed would do the trick. His girl couldn't resist food let alone his cooking.


End file.
